1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new salicylic acid amides, to a process for their production, and to the use of these new compounds as active components in antimicrobial compositions.
2. Statement of Related Art
Salicylic acid and derivatives thereof are compounds which have long been known to show physiological activity. Accordingly, they are used in numerous compositions as analgesics, spasmolytics, keratolytics or antimicrobial agents.
N-alkylamides of salicyclic acid, in which a C.sub.4, C.sub.6 or C.sub.12 alkyl radical is attached to the amidonitrogen atom, are known from "T. Kralt et al Rev. Trav. Chim. 78, 207 (1959)" and from "Beilsteins Handbuch der organischen Chemie." N-alkyl salicylic acid amides such as these show antipyretic and spasmolytic properties, for which it has even been possible to find structure-activity relationships.